User blog:Evanf/Star Wars Battlefront.. 1?
Hey everyone! I'm Evanf, and I am here to bring you some great news about Battlefront! Hopefully, most of you guys already know that DICE is making a new battlefront game. But it is not going to be number 3, it is going to be a new series of games. Star Wars: Battlefront has been confirmed by DICE as an official reboot of the Battlefront series and will not be a sequel in anyway. That is a little disappointing for us and we have waiting for the sequel “Battlefront 3″ for a long time. As far as We will go on reporting news, rumours and other Battlefront news from now on. The new series, or game is not going to be apart of the LucasArts battlefront series. “This is DICE’s interpretation of what Battlefront should be,” Söderlund told Eurogamer. “That’s the best description you can have. There are absolutely things in the previous Battlefront games that you’ll recognise and remember, but DICE wants to put its own flavour on it. That’s the only way we can do it. Hence it’s called Star Wars: Battlefront, without a 3 at the end. We want to say it’s something new. But again, it’s going to be very Star Wars and very cool.” Söderlund declined to go into more detail on Battlefront’s gameplay, saying: “It’s very early days.” This is great news for us Battlefrontians! So here’s what we know so far (which isn’t very much). *Developed by DICE *it will utilize the Frostbite 3 engine *Frostbite 3 is engineered toward next-gen consoles This is EA’s official statement: “In 2004, the original Star Wars Battlefront came onto the scene and took gamers – and Star Wars fans – by surprise. It was an ambitious action shooter that gave players the opportunity to step into the shoes of their favorite Star Wars characters, pilot quintessential Star Wars vehicles, and relive classic Star Wars battles. Fast forward nearly 10 years and gamers still have many of those same Star Wars gaming fantasies – but now they wish to experience those larger-than-life battles in magnificent high definition, with all of the amazing special effects, vehicle physics and gameplay intensity that the next-generation has to offer. Star Wars Battlefront, developed by DICE on Frostbite 3, will surprise and delight fans yet again with a new experience inside this beloved universe made with our signature DICE craftsmanship and commitment to excellence.” This is the entry from the official Star Wars Blog: “Combining stunning visuals, incisive gameplay, and smart level design, the Star Wars: Battlefront video games took fans into the Star Wars universe in previously unexplored ways. The series beautifully showcased Star Wars locales, featured intense ground-battle action, and allowed gamers to fight for the Empire, the Republic, the Rebellion, and other factions. They were not just great Star Wars games; they were great video games in their own right. And we are thrilled to confirm that the series will continue. In their pre-E3 press conference today, Electronic Arts Inc. announced the production of a new entry in the Star Wars: Battlefront franchise, currently titled Star Wars: Battlefront. It is being developed by DICE, creators of the critically-acclaimed Battlefield games, and will utilize the Frostbite 3 engine. As one of the world’s premier video game developers, DICE has the talent and expertise to deliver a Star Wars experience like no other, while pushing the boundaries of what is capable in a video game. The Star Wars: Battlefront series, which we know means so much to fans and gamers, is in good hands. This is the first official game announced under the new multi-year, multi-title licensing agreement between EA, Lucasfilm Ltd., and Disney Interactive, and will kick off a new era for Star Wars video games. Platform and release information will be revealed at a later date. Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on the next installment in the Star Wars: Battlefront series. In the meantime, enjoy the teaser video below, and prepare for battle…” I am going to be here helping the wiki get on their feet and open up for business - we are going to be having a lot of visitors from here on out with the new information. I will keep updating! Thanks! --Evanf (Talk) 15:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts